let her go song fic
by god of power
Summary: Annabeth dies and Percy lets her go


**Song fic of let her go by passenger**

**By God of power**

**Warning one major character deaths**

**(Annabeth)**

**Narrator's POV**

It's been two year since the giant war but only three weeks since Annabeth died, not in battle as everyone thought she would but in a car accident caused by a drunk driver.

**Percy's POV**

_Flash back_

I was at my new house in camp Jupiter when I got the news. Annabeth had been out visiting her father and step mother. However Lupa said she never even got there because some drunk t-boned her. She was at the hospital for only a few hours when she died. I didn't want to believe it but as soon as I saw the body I knew it was her.

_Flash back end_

It's been three I'm on my way to my mother's to tell her what happened. The sun hasn't been out for a while all there is is snow.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I haven't smiled since the accident and I feel as low as can be. The roads longer than I remember or maybe it just seems longer because I really want to get to my old house.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

When I first saw her dead I started drinking to make the make the pain go away. It came back though every time I woke after dreaming about her. I just wish it could be just like befor just like my dreams. It seems like everybody I love Annabeth, my friends from the titan war, my friends from the giant war they all die.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch, oh it dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I remember one day particularly bad I was staring at the ceiling of my house while thinking of Annabeth. I loved her and she loved me but now that's all over. I still see her in my dreams but only in my dreams.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

However now I realize Annabeth will always have a place in my heart but I have to let her go.

Only know you love her when you let her go

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_Well you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Let her go lyrics

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch, oh it dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Or see the YouTube video at watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA

Remember to review

G.O.P out


End file.
